


You're the only one

by Rosa_Diaz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Diaz/pseuds/Rosa_Diaz
Summary: One of my ideas of what should of happened on the bridge.  I'm sorry if it's not very good , I don't write that much but I had to write this down .
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You're the only one

" When I try to think of my future, I just see your face over and over again." Eve looked up to see how Villanelle took it and saw her eyes light up with an idea. " It is a very beautiful face ." She said after putting her best serious face on . Her face broke into a smile and Eve died a little inside . Villanelle averted her eyes , her smile turning remorseful before looking up at eve once more. "Did I ruin your life ? Do you think im a monster ? Eve could hear the slight waver in her voice and see the solitary tear running down the russian's cheek before villanelle looked away once more .

" Hey , look at me ," Eve said in a comforting tone and Villanelle looked up " you're not a monster." Villanelle voice sounded slightly choked now " Then what am I , im certainly not normal am I ?" Eve sighed " No , you're not normal but that's good , normal is boring . Your just a bit broken , broken like me and that's ok ." Villanelle had looked away now and tears were streaming down her face " bu-butt killing is the only thing I'm good at ." 

Eve laughed causing Villanelle to look up cautiously " Villanelle, you make me feel happy , you're the only one who can do that . You have so many skills that make you distinctive ." Villanelle smiled genuinely "I make you feel happy? " Eve stood up and Villanelle mimicked her . " Yes , you're only one ," and Eve pulled her gently into a soft kiss .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
